An adhesive article, for example a tape or a label that indicates fluid exposure is desirable for many uses. For example, such an adhesive article may help detect minor leaks in water tight pipes. Additionally, these adhesive articles may be useful for detecting water exposure of electronics, especially hand-held electronics. For example, an adhesive article that indicates water exposure would be useful for manufacturers of electronic devices, for example cellular phones, personal digital assistants, hand held computers, battery chargers, or small electric appliances, to help determine functional failure. The adhesive article may be placed on the electronic device, either within the electronic portion of the device or on an external casing. If the device had been immersed or a sensitive component contacted with a fluid, such as water, the warranty could be voided or the cause of failure determined.
Some adhesive articles used for fluid indication describe a layer of ink on a substrate. The ink is displayed in a pattern that is altered upon exposure to water. For example, the ink may be in stripes or dots, which blur upon exposure to water. Some additional adhesive articles have a transparent cover film to prevent smudging of the ink prior to water exposure. Other adhesive articles utilize an ink that changes color upon the exposure to water.